The overall objective of this program is to continue the role of the Department of Radiation Oncology at the University of Washington as a partner in the national complex of radiotherapy research centers (Radiation Therapy Oncology Group) cooperating in clinical trials and allied studies seeking to determine the best treatment methods for patients with cancer. The University of Washington has participated effectively in accruing patients for randomized studies since 1971. We are currently participating in 13 ongoing studies and 3 registries. Ninety-nine patients have been entered on the studies and 54 on the registries.